Electronic packages, such as circuit boards and chip packages, often include a silicon die with input/output pads. Those pads may be soldered to other pads on a dielectric board. The pads on the board may be coupled to conductors within the board which may transmit electrical signals to and from the die, allowing for electrical connectivity between the silicon die and other devices by way of the board. Boards conventionally include multiple layers of conductors and other materials, such as ground planes, and the like. Vias may extend through the board to couple one layer to another.